Misunderstood Love
by kthao625
Summary: Love, its so complicated isn't it? We all experience it in our lives. A story on Aang, a 14 year old boy's life. Lots of misunderstandings. MODERN w/BENDING  slightly . Read and Review please
1. Aang's Stupidity

**[A/N: This kind of just popped into my head last night. I couldn't shake it off my mind so I finally just decided to write it and upload it on here. Tell me what you guys think of it.]**

Beautiful, smart, greatest friend in the world; her eyes make the starts in the sky look dim. Her hair falls perfectly with the wind. Her scent is intoxicating. She is just amazing, but she isn't mine.

I'll never have the courage to tell her. All I can do is be her friend. But that's enough for me, as long as she's happy. It hurts though, knowing she'll never feel the same way. At least I can watch her from afar…she probably doesn't need me doing so, but if anything ever happened to her I would never forgive myself if I wasn't there to help.

Her smile is the most attractive one I have ever seen. When she's angry she brings out the best in me. Her anger helps me talk to her; when she's mad I can help her feel better.

I'm just a friend to her, but she is so much more than she'll ever know to me. Maybe someday I'll have the confidence to tell her how I feel. But until then, I'll be there when she needs someone to talk to.

"Twinkle Toes! Come on!"

Toph pulled me by the hand as she led us out of my room. We walked through my living room and into the kitchen.

"Uh, why are we in my kitchen?" She was still holding my hand. I could feel my cheeks heat up intensely.

She walked to the counter top and grabbed a bad of chips. When she turned around and noticed me blushing, her hand released mine.

"I held your hand for a second and suddenly you're blushing like crazy. Don't worry Twinkles, I was just joking. We are just friends and you know that." She laughed at her own comment. Her laugh, normally it was something I tried hard to get her to do, but right now I just felt bad.

I couldn't say anything back to her. She had crushed me without even knowing it. A pain shot through my body. I didn't know her words could hurt me as bad as it did.

"You know what Toph? I'm not really feeling well right now." I can't believe that's how she sees me. I try and try but I never get anywhere with her.

She pulled up a chair and sat down. Signaling she wasn't about to go anywhere soon. "Okay, we need to talk." There was seriousness in her voice now. But why do we need to talk? About what? Oh no…don't tell me –

"So I know this guy, he's cute, childish, innocent, and he's a good friend of mine. I don't know for sure if the rumors are true, but people say that he likes me." I knew it! There is someone else. Toph, why can't you see that I'm the one for you? We could be so much more.

"W-who?"

"Well, he's not THAT good of a friend, but he's cute. His name is Teo." She giggled in a way I haven't heard her giggle or laugh before and it broke my heart. That was the last of it. I couldn't listen anymore. I walked back into the living room and towards my room.

As I left I spoke quietly.

"Please show yourself out Toph. I feel like shit today." How did she get in my house anyway? I walked halfway through my living room before a yank of my shirt sent me two steps back. I turned around and met her beautiful eyes. For a second I wanted nothing more than for things to just stop and keep this moment forever.

"I just don't get you Aang. Most guys would have told me by now. What's holding you back?" What was she talking about? I had not clue what she meant by that. I can't speak to her anymore right now, I'm so embarrassed. How is it she doesn't know that I like her?

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"That's exactly it Aang! You never get it. You never just do what you want, quit thinking so much and act. You never understand."

I never understand? Who's always there for her when she needs help? Who's always there when she needs a friend? Whose freakin' always there when she just needed to talk to someone about her problems and parents? How could she say that!

I give up. I won't try anymore. "Fine, if you only came here to tell me how I never understand you or anything then please leave." What's this feeling? Why does my chest hurt so much?

"Fine! See you around STUPID!" She rushed out the front door and slammed it shut.

Hearing all the noise, Gyatso walked out into the living room. Still in his morning pajamas he yawned and stretched slightly.

"What's all that noise Aang?"

"I'm sorry Gyatso. It won't bother you anymore today." I turned and walked into my bedroom. Gyatso followed.

"It's Toph again isn't it?" Gyatso, he always took the time to figure me out. He's my dad after all…well not really, but he did adopt me, and I wouldn't have all the things I have now without him. But as much as I loved him, I wasn't about to let out my current thoughts.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Aang, you cannot get passed an obstacle without first confronting it. I know you'll feel better if you just let your feelings out."

I let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry Gyatso; I really don't feel like talking about it."

He stood at my bedroom door in silence for a while before finally speaking again. "Okay. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

I got back in bed, under the covers, and turned away from him. As he left, he gently closed the door behind him.

I whispered to myself. "Let out my feelings huh…"

Taking his advice I thought back about what went on earlier. I feel so stupid. Why do I feel this way for someone that doesn't even notice? Tears began escaping my eyes as I thought back to her saying that I never understood. Why did she say that? I've never left her in the cold. Never had I done things to upset her. I guess I really didn't understand. I let myself go and soon fell asleep in my little world full of thoughts.

I cursed at the world, at myself, at everything because I was too weak to do anything about how things were going. I suddenly woke up because someone was coming into my room. I was never a deep sleeper so I was quite startled by the noise.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" It was Sokka. He probably came to find out why I didn't go to school…WAIT WHAT? I looked at my alarm clock. It read, 4:26 pm. I didn't think I would sleep that long. Why didn't Gyatso wake me? I pushed all the worries in my mind out as I figured I was too tired to deal with it all.

"Hey Sokka" My voice was weak and scratchy. Where there once was pain in my chest now only resided a numb feeling. It must have subsided I guess.

"Did you know, the day you happened to miss school, we didn't get any homework? Boy, you sure have some luck."

A small smile let itself show as I thought of the irony. It really was odd. But to say that I had luck…well that was hard to accept. Things weren't exactly going well for me lately.

"So why DID you miss school today? I mean yeah you look terrible, but usually that never stops you from going."

"I had a bad morning…I guess I just wanted to be alone for a while." There was an awkward silence for a long period. I saw Sokka glance a few times at my computer. He was very interested in my new StarCraft game; I could see it in his face. I chuckled, thinking about how much he probably wanted to play it.

"Sokka you can play it if you want to."

His face lit up with happiness. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"YEAH! WOOO! Aang you're the best man!"

"But! You have to let me drive-, AHH!" A bunch of keys came flying at me from the other end of the room before I could finish. I picked up the keys and saw Sokka jump to my computer and start up StarCraft II.

I walked out of my room, leaving Sokka to play the game. I made my way into the living room and the conversations from this morning filled my head. I needed some fresh air, so I headed outside. I had a ride right now, I was about to find someplace quiet to get away from the world and think.

It's not like this is my first time driving. I may be only fourteen but I'm not an idiot. Hell, I'm the smartest freshman in my school. I walked out the front door and got into Sokka's sliver Mustang. The engine roared as I started it up and drove away from my house.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note(s):

**It's not much of a story. I guess it could pass if no one really cared though haha. Please read and review. Let me know if this story should keep on going or be left as is. Gosh I'm making so many stories and not finishing them. My bad, I'll get back to them I promise.**

***Read and Review please***


	2. Alternate Friends

**I AM THINKING OF RE-WRITING THIS CHAPTER, I don't like where its headed...**

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER T.T **

**[A/N: This was a really hard chapter to write. I wanted to keep the feel of tragedy and ro****mance but it completely turned out differently. I don't know. Personally I wish I could do so much more to improve this story, but I'm not a good writer. I just have a good imagination at times. For those of you who are going to be wondering about where the setting takes place, well just make up what you think this place would be like. And the other half of the story is basically a different version of 'Nightmares and Daydreams']**

The place we first met. She was so lost. I just happened to be there, so I helped her get back to her neighborhood. I happened so long ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

_**(Flash Back)**_

"Um, excuse me, do you need help?" Who is she? I haven't seen her around here before.

She turned to me and scoffed. The first thing I noticed was her long black ebony hair as it was gracefully flowing in the air. She is just a little shorter than me, so I guess we aren't too far apart in age.

"As much as I want to waste my time talking to you, and believe me when I say that I don't, but I have to get home. Damn city disappeared on me."

Wow…she's kind of cute. Hey eyes, I've never seen anything like them. Why is a girl wandering around out here?

"What are you doing so far from the city?"

She seemed take aback from the question, almost like she wasn't sure. "I don't know, but I like quiet places. I guess I came here because being here makes it easier to just…think."

Hey! That's why I come here too. Who is this girl? She seems interesting, a little rude but interesting. She should work a little more on her first impressions.

"Well, what did you come here to think about?" Oh man, I must sound like a creeper. I hope she doesn't think that.

Her attitude suddenly changed, like she was offended. Did I offend her? Why am I thinking that I offended her? That's just stupid. All I asked was a simple question; no way was it because of that.

"Look, do you know the way back to the damn city or not? I don't want to waste my time here."

"Um yeah, I know the way back. But how did you get here?"

"I walked, didn't have time to sneak the bike along."

Sneak the bike? Did she run away?

"Okay, well if you are in a hurry then we should get going." Maybe I should just let it slip my mind…its not good getting into people's business.

We both walked in silence for a long time before she began talking.

"You know, there is a 'NO TRASSPASSING' sign on the way here." She waved her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Yeah I know." I slightly smiled and I thought about the sign. I can't help but chuckle at the fact that it was there.

"So what's goody boy like you doing out past it?" She looked at me, expecting an answer.

Man, she really judges people. Oh well, this is probably the one and only time I'll ever talk to her. I'll more than likely never see her again anyway.

"Actually, **I **put that sign up. I figured since no one has said anything about it that I could keep it there. I don't really want people coming here anyway; it's about the only place that I can come to just relax." She looked really surprised when I told her.

"No way! You don't seem like the badass type." She giggled and started laughing, and for some reason I can't help but laugh along with her. This feels, right.

We took some time to catch our breaths before continuing on. When we started walking again, she asked me for my name.

"I'm Aang. What's your name?"

"Aang, that's a weird name. I'm Toph, the greatest and most awesome person in the world!"

And she said MY name was weird. I don't think Toph is even a real name. An odd name for an odd person I guess.

I walked her all the way back to the city. She tried her best to explain where she lived but the word 'buildings' and 'next to a road' didn't help much. It wasn't until she mentioned the Bei Fong Estate that I finally got her to her neighborhood. She told me that she was home when we arrived at some rundown buildings. It was about a block away from the Bei Fong's.

She seems hesitant about her 'Home'. I thought about waiting to see if –

_**(Flash Back Ends)**_ BOOM!

What was that? I looked up and saw dark clouds consume the sky.

I felt a sharp jolt of pain flush through my head. "Ahh!" I fell to my knees as the pain intensified. What's going on?

A voice, quietly and faintly could heard when the throbbing pain pulsed. "Storm clouds are gathering…" Huh? Gyatso?

BOOM!

The sky flashed brightly. A wet feeling started pelting my face. Another flash blinded me for a second as the sounds of the thunder ripped throughout the sky. Rain began pouring down forcefully now. I forced myself to get up onto my feet, ignoring the seemingly bad headache. It was about an 8 minute run to get back to the car.

Gah! This rain is too much. I can't see a thing! Keep moving Aang, keep moving. Ow, stupid headache. With the pulsing pain in my head and the rain it's really getting hard to see…. Why is this happening? I never should have come so far.

I gasped for air as I tripped to the ground. "Ow" The rain is making this so much harder than it needs to be. I got up from the ground and caught a glimpse of Sokka's mustang, finally. I rushed up to the car, unlocked it, and got inside. Sokka is going to kill me for getting the inside of his ride dirty.

I inserted and turned the car keys. The engine roared as it started up. "Whew, I never want to go through that again." My headache is gone, what a relief. I sat in the car quietly doing nothing for a while, letting the car warm up before driving away.

I've been driving for some time now, almost home. The storm is getting terrible. A loud screeching noise came fast from my right as I drove through a four way intersection. I looked toward the noise "AHH!"

* * *

"AHH!" I sat up panting. Huh? Whew, just a dream. I'm sweating all over the place.

"What's wrong Aang?" Katara? What is she doing here? Wait…where am I?

"It's the nightmares, they keep getting worse." I turned around onto my knees and elbows. What am I saying?

I stood up and looked around. There, staring at me was Katara, Sokka, and…Toph! But why are they dressed so…differently? Where is this place?

"Where am I?"

Sokka snapped his head up. "What are you talking about Aang? Tomorrow is the day of the invasion, I mean because beating the Fire Lord is pretty important."

Fire Lord? What is he talking about?

"Something's wrong!" I looked up at Toph after seeing her take some form of stance.

"Toph what are you doing?" Katara had concern in her voice. I guess she's just as out of it as me then.

"Katara, Sokka, stay back! This isn't Aang, I-I mean it is but it's also isn't."

"Toph what are you talking about? Of course it's Aang." Sokka said walking up to me. As he moved closer, Toph shifted positions. The ground beneath me shot up and slammed me hard on the ribs. I gasped in pain. The air was forced out of me from the hard impact.

"Toph! What are you doing!" I saw Katara rush to my side. She opened a container filled with water. With a swift motion of her hands, the water began moving on its own toward me.

I don't know what's happening, this is crazy! "S-stop! G-get away from me!" I tried hard to move away but the pain from my ribs was unbearable. Who are these people?

Toph walked forward with a cold look on her face. "The Twinkle Toes we know would have easily gotten away from that attack. Who are you?"

"Toph stop it! That was so sudden, how could he have seen it coming!" Katara brought her hands to my ribs. Along with her hands followed the water, it surrounded her hand as she placed them on my injured ribs. I didn't move out of fear of being hurt again. Her hands began to glow and a low humming sound was emitted from the water. The pain I felt before instantly disappeared.

"No, even I saw Toph shift and attack. Toph is right, that's not Aang." Sokka walked up to Toph.

"So who are you? Either you tell us, or we beat it out of you!" Toph cracked her knuckles.

What is going on? I want to go home; I want everything to go back to normal!

The world around me fogged up and I saw a figure appear. No way! Principal Roku?

"Hello Aang."

"Principal Roku, what's going on?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Principal? Hmm…" He thought in silence for a bit.

"Principal Roku, please. Tell me what's happening to me."

"I am not your…principal, I am Avatar Roku. It seems you know not the reason you are here, unfortunately neither do I."

Avatar? I'm so confused! I ran my fingers threw my hair as confusion took over my thoughts.

"I heard you call for help, and so I came. Perhaps you must have had some confliction toward you life from wince you came. There is no time for this to be sorted out now; Fire Lord Ozai must be stopped. You may not be the Aang that this world knows, but you are still the Avatar. When you return Aang, explain to your friends the misunderstanding. You must learn fast."

With that the man faded away and so did everything else. I got up from the ground and looked around. Unbelievable! They caged me up!

"Um, guys?

Toph, Katara, and Sokka came after they heard my call. Toph smirked as she got closer. I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. Even now, I still love her.

"I told you he wasn't Twinkle Toes! If he was, he would have bended himself right from the start. And his vibrations are going crazy right now, he must be afraid of us."

"I guess you were right Toph. Why is his face is all red?" Katara looked worried. She is still the same. It seems that the people here are the same as my friends back home…exactly the same, well aside from what they called 'Bending' or 'Bended'.

Sokka had his hands up to his chin, deep in thought. "If he's not Aang, how did he go into the spirit world earlier? His tattoos were glowing and everything."

"Okay, spill the beans now! We don't have time to waste on you, we need the Avatar! He's the one who's going to bring down the house on that damn Fire Lord!" Toph moved both her body and hands in a swaying motion. Two slabs of earth with spikes began closing in on me.

"W-wait! I'll tell you as much as I'm aware of…"

**

* * *

**

Author's Note(s):

**Read and Review please. I won't know what was good and what was bad if you guys don't. And for all you people who just read and don't review, well, get in the habit of doing so please :D**


End file.
